La bonne farce
by Albane
Summary: OS, défi 23 du Poney Fringant. Adril, enfant Gondorien, et Tiohn, enfant des Chariots, font connaissance et mettent au point un bonne farce.


Amis du jour, bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, place au 23ème défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème du peuple des **Gens des Chariots**, avec **L'Enfant** pour sous-thème. Malgré ce réjouissant sous-thème, mon défi a un rating de niveau T. (Mais il est bien quand même, hein, vous allez voir ;-)

* * *

**23 : La bonne farce**

Adril aurait préféré qu'il neige. La forêt aurait été bien plus amusante. Mais pour l'instant, de l'hiver, on n'avait que les inconvénients. Il devait lever haut les bottes pour ne pas trébucher dans l'humus froid, glissant et humide qui composait le sol. Il serrait contre lui quelques fagots, tout aussi humides et froids, qu'on l'avait envoyé chercher. C'était l'après-midi, mais il savait que la clarté serait de courte durée. Pour l'instant, il ne s'amusait pas vraiment, coincé dans ses bottes, sa double veste, son écharpe, ses gants et son gros bonnet, tout cela en fourrure d'ours.

Mais il comprit que cela allait changer dès qu'il aperçut la deuxième victime. Lui aussi, entravé dans ses mouvements par des couches successives de vêtements, fouillait le sol avec un bâton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Adril en s'approchant.

L'autre petit garçon, un brun aux yeux marrons comme lui, se retourna doucement et répondit :

« Des racines. Il faut que j'en ramène pour la soupe de ce soir.

- Moi, c'est du bois. Pour le feu.

- C'est vrai que vous faites du feu dans les maisons ?

- Ben oui.

- Et comment vous faites pour que ça fasse pas brûler la maison ?

- Ben, c'est dans de la cheminé. Et vous ? On m'a dit que vous faisiez votre feu dehors. Et quand il y a du vent et de la pluie ?

- On le protège. Et pis, on sait le refaire !

- Ouais et ben, moi j'dis, c'est même pas juste que ce soit nous qui devions fouiller la forêt. Parce que moi, on me laisse jamais m'approcher du feu. Alors c'est même pas drôle !

- Moi non plus ! J'suis bien d'accord !

- Je m'appelle Adril, et toi ?

- Tiohn.

- Dis, tu es mon copain ?

- Oui ! Si tu veux bien être le mien aussi ! »

Adril avait bien entendu le garde-chasse dire que le peuple des Chariots s'était installé tout près pour passer l'hiver, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, pouvoir en rencontrer un. Cela le fascinait, dans sa petite tête, de vivre dans une roulotte, et de ne pas se réveiller avec forcément toujours le même paysage par la fenêtre. Est-ce que Tiohn avait l'impression d'être toujours en vacances ? C'est ce qu'il lui demanda.

« C'est quoi, des vacances ?

- Ben ! C'est quand y'a pas école ! Et qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut ! Voyager, aller voir les cousins et tout !

- J'ai pas d'école, moi.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, la chance !

- Mon papa, il dit que j'ai pas encore assez de muscles pour apprendre à me battre.

- Ben, à l'école, on apprend pas à se battre. On apprend à lire et à écrire, et, et à compter aussi ! Et le nom des montagnes et des rivières, aussi.

- Ca a l'air chouette !

- Moi, je crois que je préférerais vivre comme toi, et voyager tout le temps, et ne pas aller à l'école. »

C'est ainsi qu'une idée de génie vint à l'esprit des deux nouveaux amis. Et tout amusés, ils se dépêchèrent de la mettre à exécution.

« Ca fera une bonne blague à Pépé ! » déclara Adril qui grelottait de froid, en maillot et caleçon.

Il attendait que Tiohn ne finisse de se déshabiller lui-aussi pour lui prendre ses vêtements. Les siens traînaient déjà par terre au pied du petit garçon du peuple des Chariots. Transi, il avait les dents qui claquaient, mais son esprit était tout accaparé par la farce qu'ils allaient faire aux grands. Dès que ce fut possible, il se glissa dans les vêtements encore chauds de son copain et enfonça sa toque de loutre jusqu'aux yeux. Tous ces vêtements avaient une odeur particulière. L'odeur de la vie de camp, l'odeur de la vie de voyage. C'était une bonne odeur, enivrante pour le petit garçon sédentaire qui rêvait de grandes évasions.

« On fait la même taille ! constata, ravi, Tiohn, en se glissant dans les bottes d'Adril. Tu crois que les grands vont s'en apercevoir ?

- Ben, quand ça sera l'heure du bain, ce soir, Maman devrait bien s'en apercevoir !

- C'est obligatoire, de prendre un bain ? grimaça son copain.

Sous leurs couches de vêtements, on ne voyait plus dépasser que quelques mèches brunes et leurs quatre yeux marrons. La bonne blague aurait été impossible en été. Mais là, ils étaient suffisamment couverts de vêtements pour que l'on ne voie plus que leurs ressemblances.

« Je t'emmène au camp. Tu vas voir. »

Adril suivit son copain, dont il portait désormais les vêtements. Les gens des Chariots avaient établi leur camp dans la clairière, et c'est à la lisière que Tiohn le laissa. Espérons que le canular marche, et que pour quelques heures, Adril pourrait être Tiohn et Tiohn Adril ! Les petits garçons avaient du mal à se retenir de rire, tout excité. Jamais encore ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient entreprit une farce d'une telle envergure.

« C'est là. Moi je vais chez toi, et on se retrouve ici, d'accord ?

- Tu sais où c'est, chez moi ?

- Bien sûr, je vous ai déjà observé, ricana Tiohn.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux, le petit Gondorien et le petit du peuple des Chariots, du bon tour qu'ils allaient jouer aux grands. Et puis sur un dernier éclat de rire, ils se séparèrent.

Adril regarda Tiohn gambader dans la forêt, vers le village, puis il entra dans le camp.

Il gardait la tête baissée, sous sa toque et une vieille femme le salua sous le nom de Tiohn. Il se retint de rire, pour ne pas tout fiche en l'air. Adril alla s'asseoir en silence sur la bûche au pied de la roulotte désignée par Tiohn comme la sienne. La fenêtre au-dessus de lui s'ouvrit et une voix de femme s'adressa à lui.

« Tu as trouvé quelques racines ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête, sans lever le visage ni parler, pour ne pas compromettre sa couverture. Il y eut un soupir et la maman de Tiohn reprit :

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Les hommes vont revenir de l'expédition d'un moment à l'autre et il faudra partir sans attendre. »

Adril ignorait de quelle expédition on lui parlait, et ignora également l'ordre donné. Au bout de la deuxième fois que « sa » maman lui ordonna de rentrer dans la roulotte, cependant, il hésita et finit par obéir. Seulement alors il comprit que la blague ne durerait pas jusqu'au lendemain. Mais il croyait au moins que cela les ferait rire, ces grands qui ne riaient jamais.

Mais à peine eut-elle posé les yeux sur le minois émergeant des fourrures de son fils, qui commençait à grimper les marches de la roulotte, que la Maman de Tiohn se mit à hurler. Et ce n'était même pas des hurlements de rire, ni même de surprise ou de peur.

C'était de la colère et…

« Un espion ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Un espion ! Un gamin ! »

C'était de la colère et de la haine, eut-il le temps de comprendre.

Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et lui lança au visage. Il y a eut le choc, faible, mais qui le déséquilibra et il se sentit partir en arrière. Il chuta à terre et sa tête cogna quelque chose de dur. Puis ce fut le noir.

Le véritable Tiohn, lui, sous les vêtements d'Adril, comprit également très vite que la blague ne prenait pas le chemin que son nouveau copain et lui avaient imaginé. Et il eut la réponse à la question que venait de se poser Adril, au camp. Il comprit de quoi il retournait quand on parlait d'expédition.

Il faisait ses premiers pas dans la cour de la maisonnette d'Adril, quand la foule des siens fondit sur le village, armes en avant, hurlant comme des sauvages, terrifiants. C'était les siens. C'était son peuple, il reconnut même son père.

Mais les siens ne le reconnurent pas. Ce qu'ils crurent voir, c'était un petit Gondorien. Un Gondorien comme les autres, qu'ils étaient venus tuer. Le carreau d'une arbalète partit.

Tiohn eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine, qui lui coupa le souffle et le propulsa en arrière, contre le mur. Et puis, seulement après, la douleur. Insoutenable. Et puis, enfin, le noir.

Nous étions en 1851 du Troisième Age, cette expédition fut le premier cas d'hostilité ouverte des Gens du Chariot envers les Gondoriens. Deux petits enfants y laissèrent la vie, pour n'avoir comme seule erreur que choisit le mauvais jour pour s'amuser à échanger leurs rôles. Mais peut-être eux plus que quiconque avaient compris à quel point ils étaient semblables.

* * *

Et voilà! La guerre, c'est pas rigolo, c'est comme ça !

(Vous pouvez voter pour moi, comme ça, Adril et Tiohn ne seront pas morts en vain :-p)


End file.
